


Contracts

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos finally manages to get a contract in front of d'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracts

       Porthos settled at his computer and opened up the document where he kept his dom/sub contract. He looked over the list of limits and removed a few items that he had discovered to be hard limits of either Aramis or Athos. He checked it over again to make sure none of their hard limits were on the list and printed it off. He printed off the actual contract and laid it on top of the limit list. Porthos pulled out Aramis and Athos’ contracts and lists so that he could show d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was on the couch when he walked out. He settled next to him and stopped d’Artagnan from leaning into him.

       “Love as much as I’d love to cuddle I want you completely focused on this.” He held out the contract and d’Artagnan took it. He flipped through it then looked up.

       “This isn’t a standard contract.”

       “I modified one. On the limits sheets, all of our hard limits have been removed.”

       “Everything involving bodily functions and fluids with the exceptions of orgasm control and denial, whipping, permanent marks, tattoos in the sense of you making one of us get one, some of the more intense restraint and bondage stuff, electricity, crops, anything involving the word torture or fire, almost everything from the fetish section, and most of the roleplay section.” At Porthos’ glance, d’Artagnan shrugged. “I’ve seen a lot of contracts. Most of them are the generic one.”

       “You memorized the generic one?”

       “It helped when choosing a dom while I was at university. I would compare their list to the generic one to see if we were compatible.”

       “And what do you think of mine?”

       “I think that you’re the type of dom who gets off on the sub’s pleasure. You care about the scene and not just getting your rocks off. You’ve also included the important questions about fears, health, and mental health. You’d be surprised at the number of doms who leave those off.”

       “D’Artagnan…”

       “If they left the questions off I would hand their contract back to them and leave. A few of them were masochists or sadists.”

       “How many doms have you had?”

       “Two. One was a junior while I was a freshman and the other was someone else on the scene that the first guy hooked me up with when he left. Others tried. Both were like you. I had one person try to convince me that dominance meant violence.” D’Artagnan began crossing out a few items and filled in the rest of them with the appropriate numbers on the scale. Porthos watched as he answered the questions then handed him Aramis and Athos’ contracts to look over.

       “I’m planning on drawing up a communal contract with all of us on it so that if we do group scenes I can just look at one contract and choose what would best suit the people I’m working with.”

       “Why did you take three submissives?” Porthos looked up in surprise.

       “Because you all need me in your own ways. Athos needs to get his control stripped from him and someone to pull him out of his head, Aramis just enjoys it, and you,” Porthos glanced at the contract he was holding and looked at what d’Artagnan ranked the highest, “you like being pulled apart, almost hitting your limit, and put back together. I may have to enlist the others to help with you.”

       “I wouldn’t mind. As long as they don’t mind helping. Do you have any ground rules?”

       “All parties have to be sober. Unless it's discussed beforehand I use condoms every time. I know we don’t use them during our normal sexual activities but this is different.”

       “I understand. The feeling is completely different in subspace than it is normally. You don’t want one of us startling and going into a violent subdrop because of it.”

       “Another ground rule is that Athos and Aramis are involved. Aramis handles the prep work and Athos helps with the aftercare.”

       “I think Athos enjoys aftercare. It’s his way of showing that he cares about us deeply.”

       “You picked up on that. You’re clever.” D’Artagnan smiled at the compliment.

       “What does prep work entail for you?”

       “Aramis works with me to create a scene. He will put you in the shower and then he’ll shave your pubic region to prevent chafing, and pinching of hair. The entire time he’ll be checking in with you to make sure you’re ok. If I have specific instructions on prep like putting in a plug or something he will handle that. He will never be the one to restrain you unless he’s part of the scene. If one of the others is part of the scene they will not leave the room. Anyone in the room when the scene starts will remain.”

       “That’s to prevent feelings of abandonment. I’m assuming that while Athos is doing the aftercare you’ll be in constant skin-to-skin contact?”

       “Of course. You are all too precious to me to risk subdrop.”

       “Collars?”

       “I get them specially made along with restraints and a few other items. They’re fitted for the individual I use them on.” D’Artagnan took the contract and looked it over one more time before he signed it. He handed it to Porthos who signed it.

       “And we’re done.” Porthos tugged D’Artagnan into a kiss and felt the younger man melt into it. He pulled away with a grin.

       “We still have to get you fitted for various items.”

       “Let me know when we’re going.” D’Artagnan nuzzled into Porthos’ chest and relaxed completely. Porthos stroked his hair. Athos and Aramis came in and settled next to the two of them on the couch. D’Artagnan reached out and took their hands while still resting on Porthos’ chest. Athos reached over with his free hand and stroked d’Artagnan’s cheek.

       “You gave him the contract?”

       “He’s extremely knowledgeable about them and he has a strict policy on who becomes his dom based solely off what he sees in that contract.”

       “He can hear you, you know.”

       “We know.” Porthos pressed a kiss to his head. “I’m sharing how proud I am of you with Athos. You’ve figured out what’s right for you as a submissive and don’t let anyone steamroll you into doing things you don’t want.”

       “I learned the hard way.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Porthos had pulled d’Artagnan out of the room that morning with a promise of making it worth not sleeping in later. D’Artagnan was only half awake when they arrived at the store. He woke up more as coffee was shoved under his nose. When he actually realized where they were he squeaked. The store’s owner laughed at him.

       “D’Artagnan I was wondering when I would see you again.”

       “I was busy and didn’t have time to train a new dom into what I liked Ninon.”

       “And yet here you are with one of my best customers. He’s exactly what I’d want for you. Now Porthos, do Athos and Aramis know about him? If they don’t I will kick your ass.”

       “We all work together Ninon.”

       “Which is to say that he’s your lover.”

       “Of course.”

       “So they’re fine with you taking him on?”

       “Athos was the one who insisted I give him the contract.”

       “Good.” Ninon wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s shoulders and tilted his head up with a finger. He let her with an indulgent smile. She pressed a hand to his forehead to keep his head against her shoulder with his throat exposed to stretch out his neck. “I taught this little one everything he knows. He walked into my shop when he entered university and started asking questions. I felt obligated to take him under my wing and teach him.”

       “His first dom was one of your choosing?”

       “Of course. And he was good to d’Artagnan. And then when he graduated d’Artagnan choose one of his friends. And now he has you. You want your usual package fitted for him?”

       “And a few extra things. He’s a little more into bondage than my other two.”

       “Oh, I know.” She pulled away from d’Artagnan and ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re the perfect dom for him but he’s also the perfect sub for you.” When he tried to hand off the contract for her to look at and choose the best pieces for d’Artagnan. She waved it off with a laugh. “I know his limits provided nothing’s changed.”

       “Nothing’s changed.” D’Artagnan dropped his eyes in submission when she looked him over. Porthos tugged him to rest against him gently. D’Artagnan shifted so that his head was tucked below Porthos’ chin. Ninon came back and began measuring d’Artagnan’s wrists. She nudged him slightly and he pulled away to let her measure his neck. He flinched slightly and she ran her fingers through his hair.

       “I know you don’t like your neck by anyone who isn’t in your dom. I’m sorry.” She ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed back into Porthos who was staring. She shrugged and continued to measure d’Artagnan. He was completely pliant in Porthos’ arms when she was done.

       “Did you drop him into subspace?”

       “Unintentionally. I accidentally conditioned him to start the descent into subspace when I touched his neck years ago. I thought that he would have broken out of that conditioning.”

       “And that’s why he doesn’t like anyone touching his neck?”

       “He doesn’t like other doms touching his neck. He’s afraid of dropping and being left alone.” She gestured back to her office. “There’s a more comfortable couch in there where you can bring him out of it. I’ll call Athos and have him come over.” Porthos picked up d’Artagnan and carried him into the office then slipped out of his shirt. He rested d’Artagnan’s head on his chest and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

       When d’Artagnan was fully back to himself he found Athos settled next to him on the floor and could hear Porthos’ heartbeat in his ear. He slowly pushed himself up a bit and Athos rested a hand on his shoulder.

       “Easy. Do you need anything?”

       “Where’s Ninon?” He felt a second hand on his shoulder and looked in her direction to find her smiling at him.

       “You choose well. His first reaction was to wait it out instead of yanking you out of your subspace.”

       “I hate it when you do that and you know it.”

       “I wanted to see how he was with you. I’ve seen how he is with Aramis and Athos. If he had insisted on leaving to take you home, I would have taken you from him and brought you out myself.”

       “This was planned?”

       “Not exactly.” D’Artagnan groaned slightly as his stiff joints decided to make themselves known. “It’s something we came up with years ago. I bring whatever dom I’m with to her and she drops me into subspace and then observes how they react.” He sat up and stretched. “It made it a whole lot easier this time around because apparently she’s where you get your gear.” Porthos frowned at d’Artagnan’s groan.

       “Did I pass the test?”

       “With flying colors.”

       “What are you going to do now?” Ninon handed Porthos his shirt.

       “I’m going to take him home and get him on my massage table and figure out what is hurting.” Ninon smiled and let them go. She went to her computer and placed the order for Porthos’ usual package and the other things he wanted. D’Artagnan was in good hands.


End file.
